


Just Stalling

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html?thread=2234006#t2234006">hockey kink meme</a>, and originally posted as anon, though I'm sure I was really very obvious anyway. Prompt was: <i>Jaro gets his first blowjob ever from the more experienced Carey.</i> (You'll note I kind of messed up on the prompt, but... well...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hockey kink meme](http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html?thread=2234006#t2234006), and originally posted as anon, though I'm sure I was really very obvious anyway. Prompt was: _Jaro gets his first blowjob ever from the more experienced Carey._ (You'll note I kind of messed up on the prompt, but... well...)

Jaro doesn't really know for sure why he's still hanging around with the guys in this bar he can't even remember the name of. He doesn't usually party with the boys unless there's actually something to celebrate, and he rarely stays very long anyway. Tonight, they lost. There's nothing to celebrate whatsoever, and he's not even sure why they wanted to come here in the first place. But while Jaro doesn't really know why he's still here _now_ , there's not a question in his mind as to why he agreed to come. That reason is sitting just there to his left, close enough to touch, though Jaro wouldn't dare. In fact, if Carey hadn't insisted that he should come, hadn't _dared him to_ , Jaro would likely be in bed sleeping by now. Instead, he's nursing his third beer, and starting to be seriously tipsy.

He's just a few sips of alcohol away from feeling bold and confident enough to _try_ something. It would be so easy, with Carey sitting so very close... If Jaro moved a little bit, shifted on his seat just so, his thigh would brush against Carey's. It wouldn't be a lot, just a small touch, and it would seem innocent enough, Jaro's fairly certain of that. But while he's been thinking about it since his second beer, he's just not drunk enough to do anything about it yet. All he's managed so far is to cast a few glances at Carey, who always gives him this goofy little smile, making Jaro feel so awkward he barely manages to smile back before looking away nervously.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Carey leans in closer, their shoulders touching, and he turns to whisper something in Jaro's ear. Jaro doesn't catch a word of what he says, being too busy trying to remember to breathe. His thoughts are spinning out of control, and his heart is beating right out of his chest. When Carey moves away only to nudge him with his shoulder again, Jaro swallows hard and somehow manages to utter a confused, "Sorry? What?"

"I said... Have you seen that babe over there?" Carey tells him in a chuckle, and he points toward a girl in a tight and incredibly short leather dress.

"Oh, right... Yeah," says Jaro with a bit of a shrug.

Carey laughs a little more. "What? Don't tell me she's not your type! I mean, _look_ at her."

"I hadn't noticed," Jaro replies in a sigh. He's trying to sound casual, but he knows he's likely failing. It isn't as though he's surprised that Carey could find her attractive—it isn't as though he doesn't know that Carey likes girls anyway—but just a few seconds ago, he was in that place where his mind likes to imagine that Carey might actually be attracted to _him_ and to be abruptly pulled out of there by reality is rather disheartening.

Carey gives him a strange look for a few seconds, then he leans in again and in a tone that sounds like he's amused, asks, "Are you into guys?"

There's an incredibly awkward moment of silence while Jaro wonders if he should brush it off with a lie, or tell the truth, right now, point-blank. Ultimately, he just sighs and shrugs.

When Carey bursts into laughter, Jaro finally decides he's had enough. He gets up and mumbles something to the guys about needing some air, then he walks off to the bathroom. One quick stop and he'll go home, and then when he gets there, he'll find something else to occupy his mind with besides this insane obsession he has for Carey Price. Something, anything. He'll learn to knit socks if he needs to, but damn if his spare time's ever going to be spent daydreaming about a teammate again—especially this one, no matter how impossibly attractive he might be.

Jaro's barely made it inside the bathroom when someone grabs his arm from behind and shoves him toward the first empty stall. He immediately protests, but he's been taken by surprise and before he can even think of trying to break free, he's already far inside the stall and the door closes with a metallic clunk. When he finally manages to turn and see who his attacker is, Jaro's jaw drops and whatever intention he had of knocking out this other guy flees his mind immediately.

"Carey? What the hell are you doing?" he complains.

Carey gives him a strange look. "You're really into guys?" he asks, and Jaro can't quite figure out from his tone whether he's angry or simply very drunk.

"Why? Are you going to beat me up if I say yes?"

"What—?" Frowning, Carey steps back. "No, no, I'm not going to _hurt_ you." Impatiently, he asks, "So, are you, or are you not into guys?"

Jaro looks down, suddenly very embarrassed to have to answer 'yes' to this question. It's not that he's especially ashamed of it, only there's something really awkward about having to admit it to Carey. Because it's _Carey_ and he's intimidating, and... well, mostly because Jaro isn't all that convinced that 'yes' is the answer he's expecting to hear.

Sighing in frustration, Carey moves away, grabs the door handle and says, "Oh, fuck it! This is a waste of time!"

Just as the door flies open, Jaro grabs Carey's arm, pulling him back. "No!" he says, eyes wide, because he doesn't want him to go. Not yet. Maybe he is drunk enough to try something after all, and... and what if 'yes' really _is_ what Carey expects to hear?

The door slams shut again in a loud metallic clunk. An eyebrow raised, Carey stares back at Jaro who's still holding onto his arm tightly. He waits, apparently willing to give Jaro half a second to explain himself.

"I mean yes," Jaro finally manages to say, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "Yes, okay? Yes," he adds hurriedly, his eyes darting all around the bathroom stall, never looking directly at Carey's face.

A slow smile starts spreading on Carey's lips. He leans in a little, one hand against the wall, just above Jaro's shoulder. "Well, then," he says, "I guess that makes two of us..." When Jaro looks up at him, blinking in confusion, Carey adds, "What? What do you think usually happens when two guys hide in a bathroom stall together?"

"I— I don't know," answers Jaro in a small voice, looking down at his feet. He's never been in this situation before, and besides, for all he knows, this might be an American (or Canadian, possibly) thing to do. He really hasn't much of a clue. It's not as though he's ever been with a guy before anyway... Which isn't to say that he's never _wanted_ to—because oh, does he ever want to be with this one who's standing just inches away—but all the guys Jaro has ever been attracted to have been teammates, and he's always been afraid that attempting to start something with someone on his team might not be well received. If not by the teammate, then by the team's management. He's only been playing on this side of the ocean for a few years, and the last thing he wants is to be sent right back to Slovakia. Not that he hates it there, of course, but he wants to play _here_.

"You've never done this before," says Carey, his voice filled with something like awe. "Relax... I won't hurt you," he adds, as he gently runs the back of a finger across Jaro's cheek.

Jaro blushes all the way to his ears as he looks up at Carey. "I'm not _afraid_ ," he says, feeling the need to somehow clarify this point. Because he's not afraid that Carey might hurt him—not anymore, anyway—it's everything and anything else that might happen that has him completely petrified.

"That's not really what I meant," Carey replies. There's a crooked smile on his lips as he runs the tips of his fingers down the front of Jaro's shirt, then over his belt and stops, cupping an already straining bulge in his pants.

Jaro gulps for air. Part of him can't believe this is happening, but another, more rational part wants to object, tell Carey that while he does actually want this, perhaps a dirty bathroom in some nameless bar isn't where he wants this to happen. But before he finds a way to voice his concerns in proper English, Carey is already down on his knees and making quick work of Jaro's belt, and the zipper on his jeans.

"This definitely won't hurt," Carey gently promises, freeing Jaro's erection from his briefs. "Unless you want me too?" he asks, glancing up, a wild expression in his eyes.

"Oh, I... No," Jaro manages to utter, his mind slowly going numb. When Carey takes him into his mouth, he gasps, surprise and pleasure flooding his senses.

Carey sucks and licks, and, oh god, he knows exactly what he's doing and how to do it well, and Jaro almost forgets that they're hiding in a dingy bathroom stall somewhere, when all of a sudden, the bathroom door swings opens abruptly, and someone shouts, "Hey, Pricey? You in there?"

The question has the same effect as an icy shower. Jaro stands stiffly, sweaty palms flat against the cool metal of the stall wall, biting his lips, terrified of being discovered like this.

Carey, however, seems very much unruffled by all of it. There's a wet pop sound when he slides Jaro out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm here," he answers then wipes his mouth on his sleeve, looking up at his traumatized teammate.

"Good god, you're such a slut!" says the newcomer, clearly amused. "You okay to get home on your own, man? 'Cause the boys and I have had enough and we're blowing this joint."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

There's a very short moment of silence, and then, "Hey, you got any clue where Jaro went? Seems we lost him, too."

Jaro looks down at Carey, shaking his head frantically, with wide, worried eyes begging him not to say anything. His blood just about freezes in his veins when Carey winks, but he relaxes again as Carey lies, "Yeah, he went home."

"Okay then. I'll see you at practice tomorrow... Slut!"

As the door closes again, and Carey resumes his previous activity, taking his teammate's entire length back into his mouth, Jaro lets his head drop back against the metal of the stall wall, trying very hard not to think of just how many other guys Carey could possibly have done this with to earn himself such a reputation.

  
>> End.


End file.
